For the Last Time
by HPITBBE
Summary: LJ Fluff, drama When their world is so shaky, where the vague presence of Voldemort lurks in every corner, James decides that he and Lily should see Lily’s family again, before it’s too late. Post-Hogwarts. R&R?
1. Panic and a Quick Decision

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot. **

**Summary: LJ (Fluff, drama) When their world is so shaky, where the vague presence of Voldemort lurks in every corner, James decides that he and Lily should see Lily's family again, before it's too late. Post-Hogwarts. R&R?**

**Drama/Romance**

_The light keeps shining in the dark, and darkness has never put it out._

_- John 1:5-6_

* * *

"Lily?" James murmured, his head on her lap as her fingers lightly caressed his hair. He wasn't sure how to best phrase his question, because her answer had been the same every time he had asked, and this time he wanted a different one.

She stayed quiet, so he assumed that she was listening.

"Do you ever think back to our wedding?" he asked. There - a nice, general question to get her reminiscent and happy, in a good state of mind.

Lily smiled, her eyes shining with a distant memory that seemed ages ago. James was as striking as she had ever seen him, and it was very small, but very appropriate due to the climate; it was all gloom, panic, and frightening disappearances. But although the vague presence of Voldemort was like a rain cloud, following them wherever they went, the wedding had been nothing less than magnificent.

"Of course I do," she told him softly, "I still remember Sirius trying to charm the witch that was really Alice in disguise; Frank just about murdered him," she laughed.

James grinned but didn't say anything else. A powerful feeling of nostalgia was settling in. The house that was provided with every protection that the Order could cast was starting to feel like a thin film of magic was pressing on them - not unlike the air in a sticky, humid greenhouse. Still, being around Lily was what he called home.

He lifted his head from Lily's lap and used his elbows to support his weight as he looked up at his wife. Though it was no fault of his own, her once youthful, glowing face was marred with dread of what lay ahead, and what had happened. Her innocence had long since been eroded, but her soulful green eyes were still lit with raw determination, and he felt so in love with her again, her as a person, that he puckered his lips for a kiss. She cheerfully obliged.

He knew he must ask her to give up her childhood and he hated himself for it, but it was for the best.

After all, they were in the midst of a battlefield.

"I still don't feel right," he mumbled, re-arranging himself so that he was propped up against the pillow next to Lily.

"Me neither," Lily said, reaching for his hand.

He held it tightly to his heart and asked her, "What don't you feel right about?" He searched her eyes, fearful that she had misunderstood him.

"This," she said, looking around the room, and seemingly the whole world around her. When she was around the Hogwarts grounds with James, the world was so vast, so limitless, and they felt extraordinary together. Now, the world felt painfully narrow, with only one obstacle headed their way, headed everyone's way.

"Don't get me wrong," Lily said quickly, squeezing his hand. "This is what I want to do. If I could ever be a part of something that would make someone's life brighter, then this is what I'd do," she said fiercely, then softened. "But I can't help but feeling that this shouldn't have happened."

"I know exactly what you mean," James said quietly. He sat still for a minute, his mind swimming in with empty words. "What I meant though, was that I still don't feel right about not getting your father's blessing to marry you." This was only half the truth.

He heard her groan.

"Not this again, James. I'm not - I refuse to let them in now, where everything is so shaky," Lily said, her lips trembling.

"They're your parents, but they don't have to know everything. Lily, look at me. If anything happens and you can't see any of them again - your sister, your mum and dad - how will you feel knowing that they have no idea if you're okay? At least leave them with the knowledge that you're married, well, and happy," he said sincerely.

"No," Lily said shortly. "I can't, I won't. Too much can go wrong. This is where we are now, we're here." She tilted her chin upwards, an outward sign of her defiance.

"We are," James said, sighing. "But I'm saying this as a son that regrets not saying goodbye to his parents, Lily. I really think you ought to - I know you'll regret it, and I don't know if I'll be able to look at you if you do. There will come a time where you have to cut all connections with your family, Lily, but this is not the time. Keep them in your life as long as you can, Lils. They're your family."

Lily shook her head, looking somber. "I'm sorry, but I won't put them in danger. If there's one thing I'll regret though, it's the fact that Petunia and I never had a civil conversation since I first left Hogwarts. But I hope she's happy now, with Vernon," she said thoughtfully.

"You can go back," James insisted.

But Lily would have none of it.

"No, James! I _can't_! Don't you see?" Lily cried out, turning to glower at him with tearful eyes. "If I go back, who's to say I will be able to leave? I won't be able to, I know it! I won't tempt myself; I'll only make everything worse!"

James heart tightened, and he put an arm around her shoulder comfortingly. "You're the strongest person I know. If you go back, you will be able to leave because you love them too much to stay. I know you, Lily, you always end up doing the right thing," he told her softly, kissing her temple.

"You haven't convinced me," Lily said thickly. She dug her head into his shoulder. "That would be so cruel, seeing them after a year, only to leave them in the dust," she whispered.

"You will not leave them in the dust; you will leave them safe, hopefully, and happy. You will go," James said confidently. He didn't think he could bear it if she didn't tie up the loose ends in her own life.

"Shut up," he heard her vaguely mumble.

"I always wanted to meet your parents, anyway. The people who bloody created you, the most wonderful person ever," James said lightly, changing tactics swiftly.

"Rubbish," Lily said, amused, lifting her head to look up at him.

"Whatever you say." He gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I am a little bit frightened of meeting your dad, though," James said, a nervous tinge to his forced casual tone. "And your mum too, as a matter of fact, if she has a temper like yours," he said teasingly.

Lily punched him on the stomach, and James winced with a chuckle.

"My mother is the kindest, most down-to-earth woman I have ever known," Lily assured her husband. James didn't look convinced.

"Sirius told me the same thing about his, back in second year. Then I went over one time to say hello. Needless to say, he was calling the dragon a lizard," James said flatly. Lily cracked a smile and patted his arm comfortingly.

"Honestly, you'd have nothing to worry about. And my father, well, he's a lot like you. Brave, loyal, kind -" she started admiringly.

"Fiercely protective of you?" James interjected with a knowing smirk.

"All parents are," Lily said. This was only one dimension of Arnold Evans. He was Roman Catholic, more...conservative than her mother, and he would shout bloody murder if he found out she got married this young. One of the reasons she didn't want to go was because she didn't want James to face her father's wrath.

An awkward silence followed suit and James hoped he was making progress with the always headstrong Lily Potter.

"I think I'm going to have a nap," Lily yawned. She hoped he would forget this parent business when she woke up.

"Sleep, love," James told her absentmindedly. He ran his free hand over his jaw and concluded that he needed a shave.

"Kiss?" Lily mumbled tiredly.

"You need to ask?" James said. He kissed her shortly. Lily's lips lingered on his for an extra second, and he kissed her again, a little longer the second time. When Lily bit his bottom lip, he swooped in and captured her lips hungrily, and he made their kisses tight and hot, for everything that went wrong, and for every second of anything else that could go right.

Lily breathlessly clung to his frame and refused to let him up for air. This was a passion that was yet untapped, for shortly after their marriage there was always such tension in the air, but this was one of the few nights that left them to each other and each other only.

James was pleasantly surprised to find that his wife was quite alert, and ready for more than what was advisable. She made it clear that she was willing to give up what she had for eighteen years.

He didn't protest because he knew that in times like these he had to make the most of every opportunity. It was with this thought that he managed to flip her over so that she was beneath him. Her face a fierce shade of scarlet, and her passion emitted from her open mouth and vigilant irises.

He was breathing hard, and he dived into her mouth again, relentless in his pursuit of that Lily that so electrified his senses; the Lily that had mercilessly been forced to fade because of this bloody war, the bloody Order - damn it all, he thought heatedly. All that mattered was that in the same second he thought that thought, in the very second the thought entered his mind, Lily slipped her legs between his own and he ceased thinking with his head, and started thinking with his pants.

And they began carving out their message to Voldemort, which quite simply said: Fuck You, Voldemort. We Love.

---

"You know James, I'm not feeling very comfortable with you giving me money," Remus said off-handedly, stirring his tea nonverbally with his finger. His shabby sleeve almost got in the cup, and he rolled it up to his elbow.

"I knew you would say that," James said chirpily. He could not help but smile at almost everything in sight today. Yesterday's event felt like a ray of sunshine in the midst of storm clouds; an oasis in an otherwise barren, dry desert.

The werewolf took a sip of his tea, and said afterwards, "I'm not doing too well finding a job, but when I get one, I expect you to cut your finances immediately."

"You don't have to get a job, Moony," James told him.

"I need to be out there, keep an eye out, I can't stay inside doing nothing," Remus protested. When James glared at him, Remus quickly said, "It's different for you and Lily. Voldemort already has two strikes against you. It won't be long before they'll be openly targeting you."

"And you don't think they won't know that you're one of my best friends?" James asked him dubiously.

"I'll worry about that when the day comes. I've already come up with a proper defense," Moony countered shortly, his words leaving no room for argument.

James snorted. "Anything you come up with can be easily verified by any Hogwarts kid that went to school with us. They could testify our friendship, Moony." Remus took another sip, and accidently tipped some over onto the old table. He muttered, "_Evanesco,_" and turned back to his best friend.

"We weren't that popular, James - oh, hi, Lily," he added suddenly as Lily walked into the kitchen with one of James's shirts. "You're doing well?" he said, looking at the red head who was pleased to see him. She nodded happily and went over to give him a light hug, and she gave James a kiss on the cheek to spare Remus some unnecessary early-morning snogging.

"And Remus? You're wrong," Lily said with a small grin. She was in a teasing-mood, a floating mood, after last night's affair. She had felt powerful, last night, like she was defying everything Voldemort was attempting to build – a world without love, possibilities and wonder.

"You guys were incredibly popular. I bet I could still find a handful of fifth years who claimed to have stolen your boxers," she informed a violently flushed Remus.

"That was purely a rumor," he said, drinking the last of his herbal tea. He wiped his mouth and stood up. "I'm going to go find a decent job; I'll come back in the afternoon. See you, stay safe." He hugged them both and placed the portable cup in his scruffy coat; then he went outside the protection to Disapparate.

"He won't stop 'til he finds one," James said irritably.

"Wouldn't _you _hate relying on someone else's money?" Lily asked, coming over to sit on his lap.

"It's not like we'll run out, though," James said. "I have enough gold to last a few generations, at least."

"That's not the point."

James shrugged then glanced at Lily.

"Oi, don't get too comfortable, love, I have to go see Dirk in a few," James said, but he still wrapped his arms around her. "See if I can find me some Death Eaters; try to separate the _Imperiused_ and the independent thinkers…"

"Wait – why didn't Dumbledore let _me _in on this?" Lily asked.

"Dunno. It won't be because you aren't capable. Trust me," James said chuckling.

"I didn't sign up to stay here all day," Lily huffed.

"I know. But you don't have to stay here all day…"

"Did Dumbledore say anything?" she asked eagerly, her face brightening.

"No, but we can go see Mr. and Mrs. Evans, and Petty," he replied tentatively, looking everywhere but her eyes. He didn't see her face drop.

"You'd think the sex like we had last night would rattle your brains and make you forget," she grumbled disappointedly.

James's jaw fell in a mock-horrified O, but surely enough his eyes glazed over as he recalled the previous night. "You only did it with me to make me forget? Lily, I never would have pegged you as -"

"As what," she retorted testily.

"My wonderful, sexy, passionate wife?"

Lily laughed out loud. "You're insufferable. And I'm not going."

"We'll talk about this when I get back," James said sourly, lifting Lily from his lap. "I'll be back before you know it. Hell, you might not even miss me," he said tenderly. He grabbed both her hands with his own and gazed at her worried face. He kissed her forehead gently and then her mouth. These were chaste, innocent kisses that could very well be their last, though they dared not voice it aloud; they'd rather soak in each sweet moment and guard the only precious optimism they had left.

"See you later, Lily," James whispered and walked out their door and _crack! _He Disapparated.

"Bye, James."

She wouldn't admit it, or show it outright, but being without James made her feel cold. The day could be sunny, the fireplace warm and roaring, but it never filled the void inside of her. She hugged her middle and walked to the den, where there was a loud, crackling fire. She kept her wand with her at all times, a necessary precaution.

Then she quickly walked back to the kitchen; she pointed her wand at the door, whispering, "_Colloportus._" She didn't need to do this, but it made her feel just a little bit safer.

She looked around, and decided that she needed something to do, something to keep her busy, so she went to the sink and looked at the mess. She brandished her wand and the plates floated neatly into the sink.

"_Scourgify."_

She waved her wand and muttered "_Evanseco,_" to vanish small puddles of water and coffee. Everything could be done manually, but she felt better knowing her wand was being put to use, as if using it would get it all nice and ready and warm in case anything happened. Her fear subsiding a little bit as her mind shifting to everyday problems, she picked up a plate and glared at a stubborn piece of dirt.

"Psst!"

Lily jumped and the plate fell to the floor with a loud crash; her heart thudded madly. She fingered her wand, and held on to it tightly. Any sudden movements and she would be ready. She checked the windows, and surveyed the room around her. The nasty feeling of dread tingled her spine again, and she desperately wanted her husband with her - now.

"Lily, it's me, Alice!" a voice hissed.

Lily tried to think with an open mind, but all she could think about was the fact that she could trust nobody, so she called out loudly, "Alice?"

"The fire!"

She whirled around, hefting her wand, and saw Alice's distinctly round face in the fire, but still she could not feel the sense of security that a best friend should feel.

"What year did we meet…Alice?" Lily squeaked. Standard security question; she's been told many times to ask a question, and she never found it necessary – but there was Alice's head in her fireplace – _and she still hasn't answered, _she thought hysterically.

"Oh, get off it, Lily - you've known me for -" Lily held out her wand at arm's length.

"_What year, Alice!" _Lily cried hoarsely. When Alice didn't speak, and was about to open her mouth, Lily shouted, "_Reducto_!" at the fireplace and watched it explode. Debris fell around her, and she flew to the door, thinking wildly of Death Eaters standing behind it, so close to her – _so close!_'_ "Deprimo!" _she shouted at the door and hollered, "_Impervius_!" to shield her from the shards of wood. _That should blast away any Death Eaters on her trail! But was that Alice? Was it? It was Alice – it could have been anyone else – why didn't she answer me?_

She Disapparated on the spot when she got outside not even caring that she had blown the den out, and forcing herself to think of where she knew James had gone, she turned on the spot. She had been told the destination of the house by Marlene, the Secret Keeper, so she thought about Third Lane, Thumps, and she arrived there, a little dizzily. Out of breath, heart wildly beating underneath in her chest, she pushed the door open forcefully.

"James!" she cried, all kinds of horrors blossoming in her heart. "_James_!" she cried, fresh tears falling on the already drying trails on her cheeks.

"Lily?" she heard his voice call out hysterically, and she was about to jump into his opened arms before she saw Dirk aim his wand at her.

"Who are you?" he boomed. As an Auror, he had varying degrees of handling Dark wizards and witches. He was short, stocky and had bright blue eyes with spiky blond hair.

"Don't shout at my wife, Dirk," James growled. It was becoming hard to restrain himself from knocking him out when his wife looked so distraught. "Put your wand down!"

"James, she could be anyone -" Dirk said. James whipped out his wand so fast it was a blur.

"Dirk, you fool! Marlene gave her the Secret!" he vaguely heard Sirius bellow at an embarrassed Dirk, who lowered his wand sheepishly.

As soon as his wand stopped pointing at her heart Lily lunged at her husband and cried, mostly out of relief, and the aftershock of the mess she left behind.

"James," she gasped while he stroked her hair absentmindedly, "Alice - the house - Death Eater!" she panted, sobbing. She couldn't fathom how the person knew where she was - they needed a new hideout.

"Death Eater?" he asked incredulously, looking at Dirk and Sirius, who were palpably alarmed.

"I b-blasted the fireplace - s-she didn't know when we - f-first met and I panicked!" she cried tearfully.

"Shh," James said soothingly. "An imposter came to our house via Floo?'

"N-no, fireplace, her h-head," she said, calming down a little, James's rhythmic stroking settling her.

"And she didn't know the answer you asked her?" Sirius asked sharply.

Lily nodded numbly.

"This is really disturbing," Sirius said grimly. "James, where's Frank and Alice?"

"Alice is an Auror; she's got a whole team of Ministry workers at her command!" James said. "Honey, are you sure -"

"I don't fucking know, James! I panicked! She didn't answer my question - she could have killed me if she knew or saw anything and alerted other Death Eaters! I don't know!" she shouted, a frantic quiver in her voice.

"I'm going to go check what happened," Sirius said, standing up, furious. "Dirk, instead of sitting there, why don't you go to the Ministry and check out Longbottom?"

"I have a lot of things on my mind, Sirius, and I'd appreciate you not barking at me. We're all heavily stressed as it is," Dirk snapped.

"We could have a Death Eater on our trail and you're telling me -"

"Okay, so Lily saw someone who might, or might not be impersonating Alice -"

"_She didn't answer my question!" _Lily hissed angrily, prying herself from James's arms.

"- And that's lovely, Lily, but it's highly unlikely that a Death Eater could have gotten to Alice Longbottom."

"I'm going, I don't have to listen to this," Sirius snarled.

"Wait just a moment, Sirius," Dirk said hotly. "Let's say this Alice impersonator was a traitor, how could she have hurt Lily from the fireplace?"

James was about to retort, livid, before Lily stomped up to Dirk. "ARE YOU AN AUROR, OR WHAT? _Who the bloody hell cares what she could've done? _HOW DID THEY GET ALICE TO GO TO MY FIREPLACE! IS SHE IMPERIOUSED, OR DID THEY GET A HOLD OF HER HAIR AND USE POLYJUICE POTION? THINK OUSTIDE THE BOX YOU USELESS PIECE OF -"

"Lily!" James interjected. Lily rounded on him, and shouted wildly, "I don't want him to sit there doing nothing!"

"Don't worry, Lily, we'll get to the bottom of this. It'll be nice to get a ministry insider – I wonder where I can find such a person," Sirius said sardonically, contempt heavy as bricks in his tone.

Dirk looked weary. "If you wish, I'll attend to Mrs. Longbottom," he sighed.

"Are you bloody sure you're an Auror? I want to see your credentials," Lily barked. James gave her a look that said to relax.

"Give her a Calming Draught, James; I think I have a couple of fresh phials in the cupboard." Casting one last look of disdain at Lily and ignoring the fierce look James gave him;, Dirk marched to the front door and pulled it open. Sirius joined him at the threshold, scowling as they walked out together, immersed in heated whispers. A moment later, James and Lily heard a _crack. _

James then turned to Lily, who had looked very much about to explode again, but was now surprisingly, was on the verge of breaking down. She went into his arms again.

"Oh my God, James, I was so scared," she whispered. "I thought I wouldn't see you again and maybe I am acting like a fool but -"

"No, no," James said, glad she stopped crying but pained at the fact that he left her alone when all this happened. "You did absolutely the right thing," he murmured. "Who knows who you can trust?"

"I know," Lily sniffed, "but I can't help wondering so many things. And you know what? Just in case something like this happens again and I don't make it," (here James held her so tightly she could hardly breathe until she loosened him up a little. "Hypothetically," she whispered), "I want to see them. And quick."

"Are you sure?" James asked her, to make sure this wasn't the product of pure adrenaline and rash behavior due to the scare.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, let's go now," she said determinedly with a small hiccup, looking him in the eyes.

"No," James said sharply, which shocked Lily. "Not now."

"You were the one who said -"

"I know, but what would Sirius and Dirk think when they come back?" James challenged.

"They'd think we were fully capable of taking care of ourselves, right after they notice the note we left explaining where we were, because we aren't thick enough to leave without writing one," she said slowly, pulling back and crossing her arms.

There was an awkward silence.

"Err, right," James said. Maybe it was just the heat of what happened – the fact was, he didn't want to put her in any more danger, not if he could help it. But a small part of him wanted to go out and see them for their sake.

Lily ruffled his hair lovingly and conjured a piece of parchment. Lily gave him a look. Knowing there was no way to deny her at the present time, especially with her mind so set on going (and aware that now that he had made his potion, he had to drink it as well), he took out his wand.

"Sirius – and- Dirk," James mumbled, writing the note with his wand, "Going – to –Lily's – parent's house – for – business – to – be taken care – of – be back - around – afternoon – Tell Remus – James," he finished with a flourish.

"Would it kill you to conjure a quill?" Lily said in disbelief. "It would've taken you about half a minute less."

"But then I'd have to summon ink," James said as if it was obvious.

Lily rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm to drag him to the door.

"A bit clingy are we," James joked, but Lily turned to glower at him.

"I'm sorry, _dear husband_, if I want some security after I was nearly killed," she said scathingly. She still couldn't make the image of Alice's face out of her mind or her frightened bursts of spontaneity afterwards.

"I'm sorry, Lily," he said sincerely. He bit back a reply saying that technically Alice couldn't have harmed her, and so he followed her to the door. Then he stopped abruptly.

"James, let's go – what's wrong?" she asked him worriedly when he paled.

"We can't go there!" he blurted out. He shook his head violently and pulled her back into the small house.

"What's with you now?" Lily asked exasperatedly.

"Snape lives there!" he said with the air of someone just realizing an obvious fact. "Or he used to – but they're bound to - I mean Snape would have told them that you, and -"

"Dear Merlin," Lily grumbled. Then she tapped her foot impatiently. "Don't you think the Order realized that? They knew it since fifth year! The place has been enchanted with Merlin knows what, and they're perfectly protected."

"Well, I'm sorry, but we can't just go barging in there like it's nobody's business," James snapped.

"I'm their daughter…they just don't know you're my husband," Lily said airily. "For someone who wanted to take me off and see my family, did you have any idea – bloody hell, I know more about what's going on in Spinner's End than you do and if I hadn't had that epiphany I never would have gone!"

"How do you know I'm not just yanking your wand?"

Lily set her jaw so firmly she was afraid it would shatter. "And why would you?"

"For trying to make me forget about asking you to go to your parent's house," he said smugly.

"You're so bloody complicated, and a right prick," she muttered, again grabbing his hand and marching to the door. She opened it roughly and was barely out when she closed her eyes and _crack!_

* * *

**Review?**

**I want to know what you think**

**every review counts (:**


	2. Acceptance and Departure

**I just wanted to say thankthankthankthankyouyouyouyou to my beta, TheHorcruxHunter. She is amazing! My story wouldn't have been anything without her. She knew just what to say, and she gave me 1000 suggestions. I really can't say enough about what she did.**

**Just, thank you.**

**And thank you, reviewers. I appreciate it more than you know. **

**R&R? Tell me if all our trouble was worth it (:**

* * *

"You might want to stay behind me," Lily suggested, holding her arm back as she stood on the porch of the house. The windows reflected a dimly lit room and blue flashes of light flickered across the panes; Lily guessed they were watching television. It had been roughly a year since she'd last seen them, and she didn't know what to feel.

Would they perhaps be relieved that they didn't have to suffer with her? After all, they had no idea that the house was being protected heavily. But the recent lack of guests and neighbors coming over – because these days they always seemed to be needed elsewhere – was sure to arouse their suspicions. She hoped they were blissfully ignorant.

"I reckon I should have combed my hair," James said flippantly.

"You look fine," Lily mumbled dismissively. "Stay to the side, this might get very, extremely," her voice cracked a little, "emotional."

James nodded and stepped off to the side, enveloped by darkness. He waited for Lily to knock on the door, or blast it open, or sing if it got their attention.

"Lily? The door?" he prodded. Lily contemplated her options. Then she quickly turned around and was poised to leave when she felt an invisible barrier hit her. Rubbing her nose, she glared daggers at James who was holding his wand and looking at her guiltily.

"You're supposed to make sure I leave, not stay," she whispered heatedly, her nose throbbing.

"Sorry, Lily-Flower, but not at this moment. Go," he ordered.

When she heard James utter that foul nickname that he used to call her by in Hogwarts, she nearly broke down in tears. . Memories from a time that now seemed decades ago – a time when there was peace and when all that mattered was the she had James by her side – flooded her mind, and again she stood staring into space, lost in thought.

"Lily?"

With a deep sigh, Lily turned her attention back to the door. She raised her fist and knocked twice, firmly.

"James?" she muttered under her breath, a frightening idea suddenly occurring to her. "What if there are Death Eaters -" she stopped talking when the door creaked open. A small woman with blue eyes and red hair peeked out. Her tiny, wrinkly hand went to her mouth when she noticed her daughter standing in front of her.

"Lily?" she whispered hoarsely. She leaned forward and squinted. "Is that you, blossom?"

"How are you, mum?" Lily asked with a watery smile.

Lily's mom opened the door and held out her arms, her tears already spilling onto the corners of her crow's feet and dribbling down to her thin lips. Lily hugged her tenderly, relishing the security that she always fell back on as a child. They rocked back and forth before her mum pulled her back to admire her, and said breathlessly, "You're so beautiful."

Lily choked out, "Thank you," and again buried her face in her mother's sweet smelling arms. James looked on warmly and had to hold back a tear or two.

"Where's dad?" Lily asked thickly when she looked up again.

"Oh, Arnold is inside, watching the evening news," her mum said softly. It sounded like her voice was covered in rose petals.

"Mum?" Lily asked tentatively, "I'd like you to meet someone." Her mother looked elated, but confused, looking around Lily who moved over so her mother couldn't see him yet. "My…my husband."

Mrs. Evans's eyebrows rose so high up it was threatening to vanish into her hair.

"You're married?" she asked, dumbfounded. "Lily, you're – you're very young, sweetheart -"

"I know mum, but, I love him," Lily said ardently, "so, so much. And I'd really like it if you and dad meet him." Lily felt cold; she had left for a year only to come back and tell her mother she was married at eighteen.

Her mother's blue eyes pierced her own and she felt uncomfortably like she was being surveyed naked.

"I do hope so, Lily. Marriage is a lifetime commitment," she told her shrewdly. Being devout Roman Catholics, Lily expected this kind of talk.

"Don't worry, we will never separate, believe me; which is why I'd rather tell you before you know who he is – I mean, before seeing him," Lily said quickly. "Do you remember James Potter? From Hogwarts?"

"The 'egotistical prat'?" Lily's mother quoted inquisitively. Lily nodded. She heard James snicker, and she pointed her wand at him from behind warningly. He lapsed into silence. Then she looked to her right and held out her hand. He came slowly forward and took her hand; his tall frame stood intimidating, in front of little Mrs. Evans who gasped.

"You married James Potter?" she asked her daughter who responded with a firm "yes."

James let go of Lily's hand and he held his mother-in-law's in both of his hands lay limply in his as she looked at him hesitantly.

"Mrs. Evans," he started gently. "I know you don't like the idea of your daughter marrying the egotistical prat. And I assure you from the goodness of my heart that I did not Confound her, slip her a Love Potion, or in any other way Bewitch her. This marriage was born of a different kind of magic, and it is completely legitimate, and I love her dearly, more than anything in the world. She's kind, brave, intelligent, passionate, and it helps that she inherited your stunning beauty," he finished sweetly with a smirk. Inside, he was absolutely terrified.

She cracked a smile, and said quietly, "You're a charmer, James Potter."

"I speak the truth, Mrs. Evans."

"No," she said kindly. "Call me Delia, please."

"Delia it is," James said with a dazzling smile. He took out his wand and Delia flinched slightly, as if it was a loaded handgun. But he said loudly, "_Orchideous,_" and large, vibrant flowers bloomed from the tip. Delia gasped and couldn't even smile when James handed her the bouquet.

He squeezed her hands and gently let go, stepping back to put his arm around Lily's shoulders. Lily gave him a kiss that obviously said thank you.

"Delia?" Lily heard a deep voice ask. She knew who it was, because she had heard the loud footsteps so many times before, when he used to come to her room to give her a kiss every night.

James withdrew his arm from Lily's shoulders, and he felt the hair on his neck rise. A very broad and tall man stepped out onto the porch. His dark red hair was matted on his head, and he had the face of a man who had seen, and lived through a Great War. He reminded James of the thicketed Hit Wizards that his dad used to invite over for dinner.

"Lily?" he bellowed, and his voice was surprisingly loud for a man getting on in age. He narrowed his eyes and glanced at James coldly. "Who is this?" He looked at his daughter again, as if he couldn't believe she was really there, flesh and all.

James stepped forward, suddenly regretting very much that he had not combed his hair. Looking up at Mr. Evans who seemed ready to tell him off, he said, "Sir, I'm -"

"He's my husband," Lily interrupted breathlessly, looking at her father nervously. "This is James Potter, dad."

Either Arnold couldn't quite place where he had heard that name before, or he chose to ignore it. For very different reasons he glared murderously at the thin wizard.

"I haven't seen my daughter in over a year and you think its fine to wed her?"

"Dad -" Lily said anxiously, biting her lip.

"And Lily," Arnold said, "I never would have expected this of you – did you turn your back on your religion?" he accused. "You abandon your family then go and get married? Never mind you're not of age, how could you possibly make such a commitment without consulting us?"

"I turned eighteen in January, dad," Lily said, scowling, a little bit indignant.

"Sir," James began again, feeling as if his heart had been replaced by a dumbbell.

"Don't you start with me, boy," Arnold snapped.

"Dad!" Lily exclaimed.

Delia looked apprehensively at her husband and touched his forearm. "Let's go inside," she said softly, then opened the door.

James didn't want to go inside. He felt as if he was about to walk into his own execution, and Arnold was the one with the noose.

He wasn't.

Okay, maybe he was.

"Come on," Lily urged, dreading going inside and having to face her stubborn, no-nonsense father.

He walked with Lily leading the way into a fairly large sitting room, with a fireplace that had a healthy fire burning in it. Arnold Evans was seated at a large, maroon loveseat with his wife right next to him, and a set of prongs was near the coffee table. The image did not bode well with him and his quickly disappearing bravado.

Lily pulled out two kitchen chairs, one for James and one for her. She placed the chairs juxtaposed. She sat down gingerly and crossed her ankles. James copied her and touched her hand before noticing Arnold's eyes glowering at him from across the sitting room.

James watched uncomfortably as Lily's parents had a fierce whispered argument. When it was over, Arnold leaned back and pursed his lips. Nobody spoke at first.

Being in Lily's house was like trespassing castle grounds, and now he was meeting the king. Unfortunately, he was the bloke who had to explain to him why he courted and married his little princess.

"Why?" Arnold asked simply, breaking the silence. "Why did you marry her?" he asked James, as if it was entirely his fault. James frowned. Apparently nobody was in the mood to make this drafty room feel as comfortable and welcome as possible.

"Mr. Evans, with all due respect, a marriage is a two way street. I didn't blackmail your daughter into marrying me. We love each other, and we simply felt like it was…the right time." Arnold regarded him with a cold stare.

"I suppose it didn't occur to ask her parents, Lily," he stressed, looking down at her.

"I'm sorry, dad, it's just really…complicated."

Delia stood up suddenly. "James, would you like some tea?" she asked. He looked startled.

"Oh, no thank you Mrs. Evans. Delia," he amended, forgetting for a second. He watched as Arnold looked at his wife strangely, as if silently asking her: why the ruddy hell would you make my victim feel warm and welcome?

Delia sat back down again, somewhat reluctantly, before looking at Lily.

"No thanks, mum," Lily quickly said. She averted her eyes to her dad who was in a combative stance.

"You go off to this school and you suddenly think you can do whatever you want?"

Lily's temper resurfaced, thinking about how he still thought she was a little girl. "I'm eighteen, dad," she reminded him crossly.

"Hardly of age," Arnold pointed out again. "You know our views, Lily. It's a lifelong bond."

"I know! I love him! Trust me, we didn't rush this decision," Lily said fervently, feeling her lie pressing against her heart.

"And I suppose it isn't customary for the Wizarding world to ask the fiancé's father for his blessing?" he snapped, whipping his head to address James. James sunk just a little bit in his chair.

"Sir, you have to understand, I dearly wanted to make this wedding as, err, customary as possible, but certain circumstances…" he trailed off, not sure how to explain. This was proving to be much more difficult than he thought. He should have foreseen that Lily had to have inherited her stubbornness from _somebody_, and now he realized he was speaking to him.

"What's wrong?" Delia chirped, her eyes darting from James to Lily worriedly.

"Nothing," they both said quickly.

"I don't think anything was wrong, Del," Arnold said. "I think they fancied themselves all grown up, free of any responsibilities."

"That's not it!" Lily yelled, sick of his sardonic attitude. James grabbed her hand.

"Don't raise your voice at your father, Lily," Delia scolded.

"Then why did you leave? Why didn't you talk to us for a year? Why did you leave behind your family?" Arnold roared, now leaning forward, his face an ugly shade of puce.

"Things you wouldn't understand, nothing you need to worry about," Lily said coldly.

"Is that so? I reckon there's something going on that no one here can explain," he mused quietly, dangerously. "Things that wouldn't have happened otherwise…normally," he added.

Lily shook her head silently, willing for him to drop it. She refused to look at James, who was probably just as nervous as she was.

"We're not thick, sweetheart," he told Lily with regretful eyes. "If this is your way of rebelling, I knew you were a fire-spitting dragon when you were younger, you didn't take -"

"No," Lily exclaimed exasperatedly. "I'm not trying to _rebel_, dad. Honestly! You think I would get married just to spite you?"

Arnold's ears were flaming red.

"Then tell me why our world is turning upside down."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Lily said thickly.

"The weather has been rubbish, there are strange disappearances, and we haven't heard from any of our old friends, and if we did, they had to leave and never came back. Tell me what's wrong," he asked with sincere eyes.

Lily's heart skipped a beat. She felt pressure on her hand and it prompted her to whisper, "Nothing's wrong, you're all safe. Don't worry, mum and dad, we'll be fine."

Arnold narrowed his eyes at both of them, assessing their body language. He looked up for a second and averted his gaze to the young newlyweds.

"I still don't approve your marriage," he said finally.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Mr. Evans," James said honestly. "But I love her, and nothing will change that – I'll stay married with her for my whole life…that is if she tolerates me that long."

Lily's dad didn't smile. He glanced at the television and picked up the remote. James watched interestedly as he pushed a button and the TV was clear, there was a little buzz, then silence.

Abruptly, Lily started tearing. "Oh, dad," she whimpered, swallowing hard. "I don't want you to think you've lost me, a-and -"

Arnold hastily got up and took his daughter in his arms. He wished she was young and naïve again. The days were gone everything he said was the truth and she listened to everything he said because he was the world to her, and he was the sky. Now he felt the firm, yet soft body of a woman; and he could truly feel in his heart, though it pained him to think so, that she had given her heart to someone else who clearly loved her as much, he thought bitterly. But he couldn't let her go yet – he still had objections, though in the scope of things it probably wouldn't matter. He still had to try, though, to get to the bottom of this. After all, Lily was his girl first.

He let her go, and he kissed the top of her head. He used his thick finger to brush the tears off her cheek and marveled at how beautiful she was, like a younger version of his wife; so, so beautiful.

"Lily," Delia said warmly, "come with me upstairs." Delia stood up, the bouquet of flowers still cradled in one arm, and after Lily had kissed her father on the cheek, she took her mother's small hand and stood up. She absentmindedly ruffled James's hair and went with her mum, eyes red and slightly puffy.

James watched Lily go up until the until the edge of her heel disappeared over the top step.

He looked up at Lily's father, whose brilliant green eyes were so much like his Lily's. It made it that much harder to break this man's resolve. He still had that empty feeling that he didn't seem fond of him.

This was the time that every young man with a warm body dreaded, and looked forward to at the same time. Where you had to be sized up by your wife's father and show him you're worthy of her. Arnold scrutinized him and rubbed his jaw.

"I don't know you," Arnold said gruffly, painfully blunt. His companion smiled uncomfortably and anxiously wringed his hands.

James knew Arnold didn't like him; the way he was regarding him like a slab of meat, disinterested, yet wondering if he was seasoned correctly, cut the right way, and so on.

"I'm James Potter. My parents are dead -" he looked at the man discreetly; he barely batted an eye. "And my family was pureblood – all magical," he said hastily; he didn't want to lose Lily's father in the conversation.

"You say was," Arnold said slowly.

James burned bright red. "I said was because my parents died and – I consider Lily's blood as pure as any but in our world – I don't care," he finished with a sigh. He didn't know what else to say, but he figured sitting up straight would be a start.

"I seem to remember you," Arnold said dispassionately.

James winced a little bit. "You probably have, sir. I used to tease Lily, you see, back before we were…dating."

Arnold frowned and has a look of utter concentration etched in the lines of his face. "Ah, yes," Arnold said coolly after a couple of thoughtful seconds. "You're the bloke who pulled pranks on her and performed other childish acts on her."

"Well, err, yes, sir. But I stopped, to get your daughter to – I mean to make her like me, I suppose."

"How were your grades at school? Are you as much as a trouble maker as Lily made you out to be? What do you plan to be? Hold on a moment – surely you have a profession of some sort…young as you are," he sneered. "Fresh out of school. How do you plan to support a family?" Arnold asked. He looked at James pensively, gauging his every move.

"My grades were excellent," James said earnestly. Now was not the time to be modest. "I'm proud to say that I was made Head Boy in our seventh year, along with Lily." Arnold remained impassive. "My friends and I left behind quite a legacy, but I assure you, sir, that nothing we did was…we did it for a laugh. Immature as we were, we at least knew the power of a good laugh in the midst of -" he stopped abruptly and regrouped, trying to steer the conversation away from Voldemort and the war. "Of all the school work, and busy times…busy, busy," James said lightly, with a small smile.

He coughed weakly and continued. "I'm actually a Dark Wizard catcher," he lied. Technically he hadn't yet gotten license to be an Auror, but he could hardly tell him that he and his youngest daughter were in a secret organization designed to take down the darkest wizard of all time.

"Like a policeman?" Arnold said. James was bemused.

"I don't know what you mean, sir."

"Never mind," he muttered, and said under his breath, "Noble profession…"

"Although it doesn't make much, I was left a generous amount of gold, in case anything happens – you know, a precaution, a fallback, a safety net." He knew he was rambling like a something had slipped him a Babbling Beverage, but his words were more comforting than the icy silence.

"Why do you think you deserve Lily?" Arnold asked.

Finally, a question he could answer confidently. "To be honest, Mr. Evans, I don't think anyone will ever deserve Lily, but I'm as close as you can get to that guy. I love her like she should be loved, I will always protect her, make her happy, and will never – I'll kill myself first – hurt her."

Arnold regarded him carefully.

"Forgive me for asking," James said. "Why are you so reluctant to approve?" He felt his muscles relax, they had been so taut.

"I don't trust anybody, especially after that boy Snape broke her heart." An old weariness and anger crossed his face.

"That slimy git," James started, before closing his mouth. He muttered a quick "sorry."

"You are quite right," Arnold said to the astonishment of James. "Never had I felt her so distraught. I say felt, because you see I had to learn from external sources about what happened. She never told us. Too proud, she is," Arnold said quietly. James sat, transfixed.

"Are you aware of our religion?" Arnold asked suddenly.

"A bit, sir," James said.

"Then you would have understood by now why I think Lily made a mistake in marrying you."

James looked at Arnold's jade eyes intently.

"I don't dislike you, James," Arnold said in an almost fatherly voice. James raised both his eyebrows. He felt the tides turning.

"In my religion, you're bonded for life. No ifs, ands or buts. How can she know you're the one she wants to spend the rest of her life with? The Lord says that divorce is a sin," Arnold said ardently.

James shook his head. "I think this goes much deeper than your beliefs, sir."

"You think so?" Arnold said, challenging James his mouth set in a thin, firm, unfaltering line.

"I don't know if Lily mentioned this to you," James started carefully, "but in our world, we have magical creatures called goblins, and no offense, sir, but you have the mentality of one." He hoped that Arnold didn't take offense to this, and when he raised an eyebrow James bit his lip.

"A goblin," Arnold repeated.

"Yes, they speak Gobbledeekgook, they're ugly things – but that's not the point." He didn't think he was doing a very good job at explaining this so he retraced his words. "The thing is, the essential thing about goblins is that they are extraordinarily prideful.

"If they make something, and the object has been passed down, they don't consider it giving it away, you see. They view that as theft, and they refuse to relinquish their hold of what they believe is rightfully theirs." He paused to look at Arnold, who was watching the ground with faint interest. Then he looked up, and his face looked like someone had lit a fire in him. He stood up and walked over to James.

"James," he started, looking at him with a much gentler face than before, but James held up one hand, determined to get his say in before Lily came back.

"Please, sir, if you'd let me speak." Arnold nodded and sat down in the chair that had been previously occupied by Lily.

"I love Lily, more than anything in the world. I reckon she loves me the same way. I've worked too hard in my years at Hogwarts to let her go now.

"I know your views, and I respect them. I also know that no matter how much you disapprove or, forgive my term, scream until you're blue in the face, Lily and I will never separate. I regret not telling you, or Delia, but we'd like it very much if we had your support, and that we leave knowing you respect our decision," he finished strongly.

Arnold sighed. The sigh came from years of exhaustion, of years of dreading the day this would come, a sigh of pain, regret and understanding. So he closed his eyes, opened them to look at James as if he was gazing directly into the sun, and said, "She's not my little girl anymore." His voice cracked, and he held out his hand.

James doubted that he had changed his views, or even given his approval, but this admission was probably all they were going to get. James seized it with a firm shake.

---

_July 2, 1979_

_Dear Vernon, _

_Everything here is lovely. _

_And yes – I daresay Lily is doing swell at her American University, off being brilliant. Forget mum, dad, her family and friends! She has untapped potential for extraordinary things; after all, what does family mean in the grand scheme of things, anyway? Take note of my biting sarcasm, Vernon._

_In any case, we can arrange to meet your family at the Western Riverside – their cocktails are divine!_

_I was really excited to hear that your father is very successful at the company. I bet you can take_

That was where the letter ended.

She placed the letter delicately back on Petunia's vanity. No longer Tuney, she was, but a grown woman bitter about her sister. It was what she had expected. She supposed she should be happy that her sister had found somebody worth her fancy, but she couldn't help her throat from tightening or her eyes from trying to wring out tears like a wet towel, only to discover that there were none left.

She glanced at a photo of the entire family when they had been at the beach. Lily had been around nine, or eight. She had been making a goofy face behind Petunia's radiant, bright one, and that had been when Arnold had snapped the picture. She was touched that Petunia would keep the picture – she had been convinced that her sister wanted nothing to do with her. Petunia probably assumed that she wouldn't come back to see this.

She took out her wand tentatively.

"_Geminio,_" she whispered, pointing at the photo. A neat, perfect imitation slid into her hand and she stared at it. She heard light footsteps and she tucked the photo into her jacket.

Delia came in.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry sweetheart; I forgot to tell you that Petunia went out with some of her girlfriends – she might be back around suppertime. You'll be staying, of course?" Delia said when she noticed Lily in Petunia's room, silent and oddly serene.

Lily shook her head slowly, but she couldn't bring herself to say, "Maybe next time."

It was time to leave.

"You won't be staying?" Delia asked, smile breaking just a little bit.

"Things to do," Lily whispered. "Let's go downstairs." She walked out the door without looking at her mother's face.

She walked slowly down the hall, trying to soak in every detail. She strolled down the stairs, and felt the heat of her mother behind her. When she reached the room where her husband and father were, she wasn't surprised to see that neither of them looked particularly satisfied, if only having just reached a mutual respect and understanding.

James felt rather defeated, but also as if he'd had his fill. He did what he had to do. He felt butterflies in his stomach when he saw Lily give him a bright smile. He smiled right back at her, and stood up to put his arm around her again.

Arnold watched on somberly. He was no longer Lily's dominating male figure. But if this James Potter could make her smile everyday like she was smiling right now, maybe he could learn to accept it. He felt as though a long chapter in his life had ended, and he stood up with Delia and walked them to the door, feeling as though if he could walk slower he could prolong their leaving.

But alas, life didn't work that way, and his Lily was ready to leave him again.

"Bye, mum, bye dad," Lily said, trying to keep her voice light and cheerful as she hugged them both tightly. It took great strength to remove herself from their embrace, and she quickly went to James, whispering, "Take me with you…hurry."

"You take care of her," Arnold said, his booming voice faltering slightly. Delia smiled sadly and then nestled her head into her husband's shoulder, crying silently.

"Good bye, Mr. and Mrs. Evans – and don't worry, we'll be fine."

Lily took James's hand tightly and led him down the porch. She looked backed once, gave them a big, ecstatic grin that she hoped they could box and open should they ever feel forlorn or doubtful, and then…_crack_ – they were gone.

* * *

**Wow. That took me a while to write. Review please? I want to know exactly what you think (: Constructive criticism please. **

**Epilogue should be up shortly. **


End file.
